


Oh Captain! My Captain!

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Brooklyn, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Urodzinowy fanfick specjalnie dla naszego ukochanego Steve'a Rogersa, znanego szerzej, jako Kapitan Ameryka. Uwaga: nawiązania do książki/filmu "Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów".





	

Independence Day

Steve Rogers zawsze wstawał najszybciej z całej drużyny. Nie było ku temu żadnego większego powodu, po prostu trzymał się zasady, że im szybciej zbierze się z łóżka tym więcej rzeczy zdąży zrobić podczas dnia. Zaraz po obudzeniu szedł na godzinną przebieżkę. Niby wiedział, że jej nie potrzebuje, serum utrzymywało jego organizm w idealnej kondycji, ale jakoś tak nie potrafił zacząć dnia bez tej porannej rozgrzewki, inaczej nie potrafił zastartować.  
Gdy tylko wracał parzył wodę w ogromnym czajniku, brał szybki prysznic i szykował dla wszystkich kawę, mimo, że wiedział, że nim niektórzy się obudzą ta zdąży ostygnąć. Każdy z Avengesów miał swój własny kubek, na szczęście różniły się od siebie na tyle, że nie sposób było je pomylić. Steve nawet nie wiedział jakim cudem zapamiętywał kto ile słodzi, kto pije kawę z mlekiem, a kto zwykłą czarną. Grunt w tym, że gdy kończył, na blacie kuchennym stało łącznie dziesięć parujących kubków, z czego jeden, ten z podobizną Franka Sinatry i napisem „New York, New York", od razu lądował w jego dłoni. Ruszył do własnego pokoju mijając po drodze Nataszę i ciągnącego się tuż za nią okropnie zaspanego Hawkeye'a.  
A potem, jeśli nie musiał odwiedzić siedziby S.H.I.E.L.D. lub przygotować się na misję, Steve ruszał na miasto. Przechadzając się ulicami Nowego Yorku próbował nadrobić wszystko, co go ominęło. Szukał starych miejsc, tych, które znał tak dobrze, ale te często już nie istniały, zastąpione przez parkingi, ogromne wieżowce czy supermarkety. Siedemdziesiąt lat zmieniło to miasto nie do poznania, a z drugiej strony wciąż mógł wyczuć to coś, jakby Nowy York miał duszę, która przecież pozostawała niezmienna, nawet po upływie czasu. Chodził do księgarni, kin, teatrów, przechadzał się po parkach i zwiedzał muzea. Podpisywał dziesiątki dziecięcych notesików, kart kolekcjonerskich, zdjęć z jego podobizną, dostawał piękne rysunki złożone z kilku niestarannych kresek i pozował z pociechami przed aparatami ich rodziców. Zapuszczał się też na targowiska, China Town i inne szemrane miejsca, które raczej nie powinny interesować Kapitana Ameryki. Ale interesowały Steve'a Rogersa. Znalazł swoje stare mieszkanie i to, w którym mieszkał z Buckym, mimo, że w ich miejscu już dawno temu postawiono StarBucksa i wysoki, szary, bardzo brzydki biurowiec. Znalazł miejsce, w którym łowili ryby, chociaż brzeg rzeki został wymurowany, nie było nawet śladu po drzewach, na których robili prowizoryczne bazy z hamakami i zajadali się ciastkami od mamy Steve'a. Znajdował dziesiątki tak drobnych rzeczy, czasem, choć bardzo rzadko, coś pozostało, od razu zostając stałym punktem przechadzek Steve'a - jego stara szkoła, wiekowa cukiernia, w której kupowali cynamonowe bułeczki. Jego osobiste pomniki pamięci.

Jednak, nawet w miejscu zabranym przez hektolitry wylanego betonu i tysiące prętów zbrojeniowych, mógł poczuć się jak dawniej - wystarczyło tylko, że zamknął oczy. StarBucks nagle stawał się murowaną kamienicą, na balkonie stała jego matka, z białą chustką na głowie, spod której wypadło kilka blond loków. Wieszała pranie, stając przy tym na palcach i śpiewając „You Made Me Love You", trzepiąc ubrania w rytm niesłyszalnej muzyki. Przed budynkiem stały Buicki i Overlandy z lat 20., ale było to zaledwie kilka aut, ilość kompletnie nieporównywalna do dzisiejszej.

Szedł dalej, wstępując do starej ciastkarni, która nie chciała ugiąć się komercjalizacji i wszechobecnemu konsumpcjonizmowi, wciąż zachowując ten sam stary wystrój oraz te same receptury swoich łakoci. W tym miejscu nie potrzebował zamykać oczu, ono po prostu było małym wehikułem czasu. Wciąż mieli tu jego ulubione prostokątne lizaki na patyku „BB Bats", a gdy poszukał chwilę dłużej znalazł też czereśniowe Juju Coins, za które kilkuletni Buck dałby się pochlastać.  
Nie miał siły wrócić nad rzekę, w to miejsce gdzie zwykle bawił się z młodym Barnesem i innymi dzieciakami z jego dzielnicy. Nie potrzebował tam wracać, obraz przyjaciela towarzyszył mu ostatnio bezustannie.  
Szybko skręcił w najbliższą przecznicę. Tego dnia cały Nowy York skąpany był w barwach amerykańskiej flagi. Steve z uśmiechem przypominał sobie obchody 4 lipca, kiedy był jeszcze w podstawówce. Wspomniał radość ludzi, gdy w 1931 roku, miał wtedy czternaście lat, zmieniono prawo, przyznając wszystkim wynagrodzenia za dzień wolny od pracy. Lawirował wśród uliczek, przechodził kolejne przecznice, mijał dziesiątki ludzi, przysłuchiwał się koncertom, przyglądał paradom i dziękował w duchu, że dzięki kłamstwu jego przyjaciół, iż ma dziś misję, nie musiał brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Przynajmniej nie jako Kapitan Ameryka.

Dzień Niepodległości był dla niego kolejną falą wspomnień. Na Coney Island na Brooklynie odbywał się konkurs jedzenia hot-dogów - Nathan's International Hot Dog Eating Contest. Steve przypominał sobie, jak wiele lat temu kibicował Buckowi, który niestety odpadł po niecałej minucie. Za to nakradł dla nich tyle hot-dogów, że nie musieli martwić się o jedzenie przez następne kilka dni. Steve był ciekawy czy wciąż mieli zakaz wstępu na teren konkursu.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go bardzo ładny mezzosopran, który wyśpiewywał słowa „God Bless America". Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczęło robić się późno, przypomniał sobie, że musi niedługo wrócić do Avengers Tower. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że jego drużyna szykuje dla niego przyjęcie niespodziankę - w końcu 4 lipca nie był tylko Dniem Niepodległości Amerykanów. Przez zbieg okoliczności były to też jego urodziny. To nie tak, że ich nie lubił, ale przez bycie Kapitanem Ameryką, nie mógł ich obejść tak, jak chciał - w spokoju, w gronie najbliższych. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli: jak za dawnych czasów.

To byłyby już jego czwarte urodziny, od kiedy dołączył do Avengersów. Pierwszych i drugich nie wspominał za dobrze, właśnie z tego powodu, że musiał być żywą atrakcją Dnia Niepodległości. Wrócił do Wieży zziajany, wkurzony i nie wychodził z sali treningowej przez tydzień. Rok później pomogli mu się od tego nieprzyjemnego obowiązku wymigać. Wieczorem zawołali go do salonu, odśpiewali sto lat, złożyli życzenia, Barton upiekł nawet tort, który był w sumie ozdobniejszą wersją szarlotki. Dostał też kilka upominków, co wprawiło go w niemałe zakłopotanie. Był to zestaw ołówków oraz nowy szkicownik w skórzanej oprawie, jego kartki miały metalowe blaszki na samej górze, a okładka wewnętrzny magnes, dzięki czemu Rogers mógł je wyjmować i wkładać nowe, a ukończone szkice wieszać na ścianie w pokoju, którą specjalnie po to pokryli mu farbą magnetyczną. Korzystał z prezentu do dziś. Gdy po naprawdę mile spędzonym dniu wrócił do swojego pokoju znalazł tam jeszcze jedno zawiniątko. Była to cienka książka, która okazała się być „Stowarzyszeniem Umarłych Poetów" - powieścią, która poruszyła Steve'a do żywego. Nie wiedział, kto mu ją dał, nie udało mu się też dowiedzieć tego przez ten rok. Ale trzymał książkę, tak samo zresztą jak szkicownik, w szafce nocnej, tuż obok swojego łóżka.

Powoli skręcił w kierunku Wieży, przeciskając się między ludźmi. Zahaczył nawet o stoisko z szarlotką i kupił od razu trzy kawałki, bo naprawdę uwielbiał to ciasto. Niebo zaczynało się czerwienić, a Steve'owi ciężko było się przed sobą przyznać, że w duchu czekał na wieczorne pokazy sztucznych ogni. Jeśli nic się nie zmieniło, to zaraz po zapadnięciu zmroku, dokładnie o godzinie 21:20 - nie mógł uwierzyć, że wciąż pamięta tę godzinę - z czterech barek przycumowanych na rzece Hudson, pomiędzy Manhattanem a stanem New Jersey, w powietrze zostanie wystrzelonych czterdzieści tysięcy różnokolorowych fajerwerków. Gdzieś w środku czuł dziecinne podekscytowanie, oczami wyobraźni widział siebie i Bucka biegnących wśród zebranych, krzyk przyjaciela, że „Znowu się spóźnimy, Stevie!". Po chwili, mały Steve dostawał zadyszki, a młody Barnes bez zająknięcia brał go na plecy i biegł dalej z nim. Stawali nad samym brzegiem, oglądając cały pokaz z rozdziawionymi ustami. I zawsze szeptali wtedy życzenie, bo wśród dzieciaków z Brooklynu krążyła pogłoska, że w Dzień Niepodległości wszystko może się zdarzyć.

Po raz nie wiadomo, który ugodziło go to, jak bardzo każde jego wspomnienie jest związane z Buckym.

Zostało mu jeszcze kilka przecznic, parę zakrętów i będzie w Wieży. Zatrzymał się w parku, gdzieś w połowie drogi do domu. Nie było tam zbyt wiele osób, większość ludzi ruszyło pewnie nad rzekę, żeby mieć jak najlepszy widok na fajerwerki. Steve zatrzymał się i spojrzał w ciemniejące niebo. Był już kwadrans po dwudziestej pierwszej, więc nie musiał długo czekać, już po kilku chwilach w powietrze zaczęto wystrzeliwać sztuczne ognie rozświetlając nieboskłon wielokolorowymi błyskami. Znów poczuł się jak dzieciak z przedwojennego Brooklynu. Przypomniał sobie o życzeniu, zastanowił się chwilę i cicho je wyszeptał. Wpatrywał się w fajerwerki, co chwila przypominając sobie, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną i nie powinien tak po prostu sterczeć z otwartymi ustami. Nagle coś, a raczej ktoś przesłonił mu pole widzenia. Steve potrząsnął głową, jakiś mężczyzna stanął na ławce, idealnie naprzeciwko Rogersa, żeby lepiej widzieć pokaz sztucznych ogni. Steve pokręcił głową, tłamsząc w sobie chęć zwrócenia temu człowiekowi uwagi, może był oczarowany tym widokiem tak samo jak on? Zamiast tego już chciał przesunąć się w bok, by móc dalej obserwować fajerwerki, ale wtedy mężczyzna się odwrócił.

\- Oh Captain! My Captain! - zakrzyknął, salutując do granatowej czapki z daszkiem. Światła fajerwerków odbijały się w jego metalowym ramieniu. Steve, słysząc jego głos, widząc jego twarz, kompletnie zaniemówił, zupełnie tracąc rezon. Na szczęście jego ciało wiedziało, co robić - podbiegł do niego ściągając go z ławki i chwytając w objęcia. To on, to musiał być on.

I to był on.

Steve stwierdził, że mimo wszystko, to będą najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.

I, po dłuższej chwili, gdy był już pewny, że trzyma dłoń Bucky'ego wystarczająco mocno, żeby nigdy go już nie stracić, z uznaniem stwierdził, iż dzieciaki z jego ukochanego Brooklynu się nie myliły. W Dzień Niepodległości wszystko mogło się zdarzyć.


End file.
